Adventures and Memories
by xxTunstall Chickxx
Summary: One-shot. Kel/Dom but hardly. Memories of Kel as a Squire and Knight. Adventures and reflections, with a little poetry... xxTunstall Chickxx


_**Another One-shot, still trying to get rid of my Writer's Block for my stories. Best way to get rid of WB? In my opinion is writing more... so.. here it is.**_

_**Kel reflects, Third person POV, based on a poem I wrote a long time ago.**_

_**Goal: Less than 800 words**_

_**Word count: 774 words  
**_

* * *

_A troubled path it is,_

_Dirty and dangerous._

_Far away from home it is,_

_No glory, but adventurous._

Kel trudged through Ice and snow, dragging Peachblossom by the reins. Third company behind her, raveling in singles line through the blizzard. her knight master, Raoul of Goldenlake remained just up ahead of her, dragging along Drum as well. They were all frozen to the bone,. cold and wary they finally entered the stable of the inn. Tethered the horses, the smaller ones, two at a stall. There was no space but left outside they would die. They paired off in twos and threes to rooms, lying before the fires, waiting to feel their body parts once more. Kel put down her roll beside the fire and her knight master's. The road went ever on and on.

_It shall take time,_

_When I reach the end,_

_In battle and crime,_

_To fight and defend._

Kel speared through the Taurus, Dom and Wolset by her side, they fought it off and Dom managed to plunge his spear in it as well. it dropped like a stone and they swiped at their foreheads with the sleeves of their Tunics, wiping away their perspiration. A woman came forward and clutched to Kel crying. They had saved her from a terrible fate, Kel didn't feel in need of a reward, she was just doing her duty: to fight and protect.

_Years shall pass away,_

_People and places,_

_Until journey home I may,_

_See my people and my races._

She embraced her mother and father tightly. She hadn't seen them for so long. She loved them so much, but she had a duty to her kingdom. She was given some time off and she had traveled back to the Isles to meet her parents. She sat in the imperial guest room. She sighed looking around, she hadn't seen these styles, these customs, for so long. She missed them, but she never regretted leaving.

_When I get back,_

_I will stay little,_

_Then off again,_

_Into the cold and brittle._

Traveling back to her refugees she smiled to herself. She was cold and he was tired, her best friend at her side. Nealan of Queenscove snored lightly from his saddle beside her. She smiled about memories from training, from the Own, from the refugees,l from Neal. She missed it slightly, the travels with the men, the banter with Neal, she didn't miss it to much though, because she still had it. Neal and her had never been closer, she traveled with the Own often, yes, everyday was a new memory, everyday was new adventure.

_To start a new adventure,_

_Towards happiness and sorrow,_

_I venture._

_Thinking back on yesterday, ever moving towards tomorrow._

"Kel!" The refugees called their goodbyes as she left them. She had a silent tear trailing down her face, she didn't look back, she'd miss them, but she couldn't stay there forever. Neal pretended not to notice that tear. He had finally learned when to speak and when not to.

"I'm going to miss them." He said absentmindedly.

Kel shot him a scathing look before trotting up ahead.

Or maybe he hadn't.

_Because that is the life of a knight,_

_That is the life I long._

_Of tiring days and endless nights,_

_The life to which I belong._

She stared up at the stars from her spot lying on the ground. Her hand in Dom's. Neal off to her other side. She was on the road again with Third Company which she was now in charge of. The men had gone to sleep as the three friends enjoyed the night. This was what life was about, those little moments with friends, with loves. Staring into the universe, feeling small.

They rode out the next morning, Kel calling orders to her (very annoying) charges. They rode towards a village not too far off to get rid of some centaurs. The ground was covered in mud and the men grumbled, Neal especially.

Kel smiled to herself, this was life.

She shot her hand forward an the company rode out. Towards a new adventure, a new memory.

* * *

**_Another of my dreadful poems...  
_**

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Read and Review!!**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

**_11/07/08_**


End file.
